cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Shane Corson
Shane Corson is a CAW superstar signed to New-NAW. Before signing to New-NAW, Corson was in a successful tag team with Butch Simpson where they would win tag team gold in various companies. Eventually the duo would sign with New-NAW where they would once again win tag gold. The team would soon break up after Simpson would attack Corson and injure him. When Corson made his return to the ring, he did so as a repackaged heel, his gimmick being a "born again christian." He would later become the leader of a stable known as The Dark Carnival. New-NAW/T.Y.S.O.N Sunny Meadows made a return to CAW on T.Y.S.O.N #3 defeating Sebastian Jenkins. The Groovy Molester would officially sign a contract to T.Y.S.O.N making this the first league he would ever be signed with. He would win a tag team tournament to become one of the first ever New-NAW Tag Team Championship along with Simon Dean defeating Garet Shetty & Butch Polebag in the finals on T.Y.S.O.N #25. They would go on to be champions for a short while until dropping the belts to Suspect & Norm "The Storm Dailey". Going on a slump during the name change from T.Y.S.O.N to New-NAW until Butch Polebag would win a match to earn a Tag Title Shot with a partner of his choice. Butch choose former offline CAW League partner The Groovy Molester. These two would win the title belts from Andrew Liana and Steven Raden on New-NAW Velocity 4. They would successfully defeat Liana and Raden at New-NAW Anarchy in a title defense. They would lose the titles in a Four Team Battle Royal at New-NAW Caught in the Crossfire. Since then him and his partner would continue to compete as a team and also in the Hardcore Division. & Sunny Meadows in their OPW debut.]] FNW Sunny Meadows would be signed to FNW Interactive being ran on WEDF Forums. The Groovy Molester currently is looking to still win FNW Gold, no matter what the division is. He sometimes teams up with tag team partner Butch Polebag time to time. Omega Pro Wrestling Sunny Meadows along side Butch Polebag would sign with Omega Pro Wrestling in Summer of 2013. Making their debut in a tag team match defeating Motor City Machine Guns on Soundwave 28. On OPW Episode 29 they would be successful in tag team action again against Sin Cara and Hunico. They would win the OPW Tag Championship from Acid Attack at OPW Terminal Velocity in a steel cage match. After losing the tag team championship he would take time off of television. When he returned to television, He would compete in tag competition until he would win the OPW European Championship when it was vacated after the death of Big Daddy V. This would be his biggest singles title win of his career to date. Andreas Wrestling Productions He would be one of three superstars to open Jack Swaggers Real American Challenge on a AWP Match-Up though he would unfortunately not win the match. Koolers Association of Wrestling Sunny Meadows along side Butch Polebag would sign with Koolers Association of Wrestling in Summer of 2013. Making their debut in a tag team match losing to The Brothers of Destruction of HeaT Episode 3. Finisher & Signature Moves * The Silver Cyclone (Twisting Killswitch) * Moonsault * Piledriver * V-Trigger knee strike * Wheelbarrow Neckbreaker Accomplishments: *New-NAW **2x New-NAW Tag Team Championship (w/ Butch Polebag, and Simon Dean) **2x New-NAW Hardcore Championship *OPW **1x OPW European Championship **3x OPW Tag Team Championship (w/Butch Polebag) *Other Accomplishments **1x CAW Champion of Champions Themes *''Outkast - Sorry Ms. Jackson'' *Me Your Genitals - MC Vagina * MMMBop - Hanson during their reign as New-NAW Tag Team Champions.]] Category:NAW Category:FNW Category:New-NAW Category:OPW